1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for use with tools for applying liquid coatings, for example, paint.
2. Background of the Invention
A problem exists in the decorating business relating to the general handling of tools. Such tools, especially paint brushes tend to be spoiled due to insufficient care by the operator. The case process may be onerous and, when it is necessary to clean brushes using solvent, it is important that the brushes not be left standing thereby risking damage to the bristles by permanent bending. It is especially true in the home decorating field that many paint brushes are spoiled beyond repair by leaving them standing in solvent. Although the problem is not so acute where water based paints are concerned, the problem still exists.
Additional problems arise with the use of paint rollers which, even when water based paints are used, are difficult to clean properly. Many rollers are discarded before it is strictly necessary because of the difficulties in cleaning them.
It would seem that interior decorating is fraught with dangers for the home decorator. Even the rim of the paint cans may be the source of additional paint spillage and mess. The rim of paint cans conventionally includes a groove which frequently becomes filled with wet paint due to the tendency of the operator to adjust the amount of paint on the brush by wiping the brush against the rim of the can. When the lid is replaced on the paint can after use, paint in this groove is displaced and may splash into the environment or run down the side of the can.
The present inventor has, therefore, attempted to design a simple inexpensive accessory which may alleviate some of the above mentioned problems.